


Rapper Line｜Angel Shot

by JESSIClementine



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSIClementine/pseuds/JESSIClementine





	1. Rapper Line｜Angel Shot（一）

文星伊出来自立门户以后就一直没调给他人调过酒，今天是她难得在吧台内出现一次，毕竟金容仙把新交的女朋友带到她面前过目，算是稀客。

 

金容仙将丁辉人搂在臂弯里，用鼻尖在她脖颈撒着娇的放闪画面看得文星伊有些无奈。文星伊一直都偷偷地爱着金容仙，说实话她一点也不想倾听她们的爱情故事，可自己还是一字不落的把内容全部记在了脑子里。

 

金容仙是在画展上遇见丁辉人的，只不过是个写歌的制作人，金容仙认为自己是并不懂画的，可静静地站在丁辉人的油画前好像冥冥之中就能感受到作者的心境。市场这种事情很难说，今天听众喜欢抒情明日大家喜欢嘻哈，金容仙在那段四处碰壁暗无天日的日子里，偶然地去了丁辉人的画展，偶然地开始了跟身后某位画家的对话，从邂逅至暗度陈仓，然后火速升温。

 

虽然金容仙能有一段真挚的爱情文星伊很替金容仙开心，但为什么那个人不能是她？为什么能跟别的女生如此快地陷入爱情，却看不到一直陪伴在身边的自己呢？尽管文星伊对金容仙一直只是出于单方面的暗恋，但她不可能不小心眼。让文星伊失恋的两个人正坐在她面前，她还得笑得像个喜剧演员，真是讽刺。

 

「你们俩挺般配呢，一个写歌，一个绘画，恋爱都能互相给对方激发灵感，音乐对人来说倒还算通俗，如果说是画的话…像我这种门外汉就看不太懂了…」文星伊朝丁辉人挤出一个谦虚的笑，丁辉人平日里不去酒吧，只是创作的时候偶尔喝很多烧酒，文星伊娴熟地调了一杯新加坡司令，口感清爽的琴酒配热情的樱桃，对不太喝鸡尾酒的女生最适合不过了。

 

「星伊欧尼你倒是别打趣我了，反倒是我平日里只会喝些啤酒、烧酒，可鸡尾酒之类的我却丝毫不了解，而你把调酒练就成了一门艺术，我才佩服你呢！」丁辉人端起杯子轻啜了一口冰饮，然后自然地将自己那颗小巧的头靠在金容仙的肩膀上，她明艳地朝着对面的文星伊笑着，眼神干净又纯粹。

 

文星伊送走了如胶似漆的两位情侣，呆呆地盯着门口，无奈地苦笑了一声。曾以为自己跟金容仙是天作之合，她坚信她们可以日久深情，事实上文星伊以酒为职，而金容仙却不胜酒力。金容仙发自内心地把文星伊当作最好的朋友，不然她不会告诉她为丁辉人作了一首永不发表的专属情歌，歌的名字就叫做「Angel Shot」，因为丁辉人就是射中她心房的天使。

 

金容仙这个滴酒不沾的傻子，她根本就不知道Angel Shot是什么。

 

无神的双目停留在深灰色瓷砖上，视线范围突然出现一个穿着小黑裙的女人在面前，文星伊挑起眉毛清醒了一下自己的神经，她清了清嗓，「美女你好，想喝点什么？」

 

「Neat Angel Shot. 」女人穿着的透视小黑裙性感得简直像一件情趣内衣，乌黑的卷发慵倦地搭落在深色的肌肤上，若不是肩上搭着的小西装遮挡住胸前的旖旎，眼前的风光定会染上一股情色的气息。斜后方几米有位男士眯上眼吸了口烟，文星伊与他对上眼神时那男人迅速吐出一缕青云避开她的直视，黑发女人微微抬起下巴示意了方向，文星伊立刻明白所以。

 

文星伊做为老板她不可能不知道，因为女洗手间里头那个标识就是她亲自张贴的，

 

「不管你是出于安全的考虑还是只是觉得有些不适，如果同行的人跟你想象中有些出入，我们都在你身边！你可以到二号吧台点一杯Angel Shot。

不加冰：你的调酒师会护送你到车上。

加冰：你的调酒师会帮你叫辆计程车。

加青柠：叫你的调酒师报警。

我们会尽量不动声色地保护你。」

 

「小姐，请跟我来。」尽管有些许嘈杂的环境他人根本就无心在乎别人的对话，不过文星伊还是可以地压低了嗓音，她没在意太多地就牵起女人的手，灵活地穿过人群从员工工作间一直通往了酒吧隐藏的后门。

 

不像前门夜间独具弘大特色的灯红酒绿，嫣红暗紫的绚烂霓虹灯引诱着繁忙都市人觥筹交错，从后门出来才发现这个巧妙出口其实设置得很不起眼，就连路灯依旧只有一盏在街头茕茕孑立，冷清的道路上很久也没等到一部的士，若不是贴心的文星伊为了安全一直陪在那女人的身边，她一定会被工业化的灰色调弄得孤独得直打寒噤。

 

「谢谢你带我出来，我或许能荣幸知道你的名字吗？我是指如果以后有机会的话，我想过来好好谢谢你解救了我尴尬的局面。」

 

黑发女人紧了紧身上的小西装，她穿着十分单薄，这让文星伊情不自禁地联想到了某个种类的花，薄薄地只有几片花瓣依靠着枝叶，在空中摇曳绽放得脆弱，却又妖冶散发着魅惑。文星伊盯着有些失神，直到女人挑眉看向自己，文星伊才发现自己有些失态，「我叫文星伊。小姐，其实这也没什么好谢的啦，酒吧里的确是鱼龙混杂，对于这些我也见怪不怪的了，这都是我应该做的…」

 

女人看着文星伊说话小心翼翼的样子笑得花枝乱颤，她大概是万没有想到夜夜出入酒吧的人居然却一副腼腆的模样，「对你来说没什么，但是对我却算帮了个大忙呀。别一口一个小姐这样称呼我啦，叫得我头皮发麻，叫我安惠真就好。」

 

安惠真倒是丝毫不觉得害羞，说完便将实现移向了路面，潇洒地往前提起小臂朝远处挥了挥，趁着橙色铁皮的汽车向两人停靠的功夫，安惠真用慵懒的嗓音请求，好似一只撒娇的猫，「我有一个不情之请，你可以拒绝我的，但是文星伊，我家那边的夜路有点危险，你可不可以陪我一起上车？」

 

「好吧。」文星伊看着安惠真一身性感的穿着，虽是说全身都被布料包裹着，但透视的材质很令人想入非非，再瞥一眼主驾驶上肥腻的中年男人，文星伊无奈地叹了口气，不得不承认这个女人确实让人放心不下。

 

上车之后两人坐在后排的座位上各自向着不同的方向看着窗外沉默了好一会，高速驾驶而流动进入车厢的风使文星伊不由得摇上了车窗，安惠真首先打破了尴尬的沉寂，沉稳的语气叙述的仿佛不是自己的事情，「我失恋了，」

 

「我喜欢的一个人是我关系很好的朋友，一直以来我对自己的感情如履薄冰，我以为生活中点滴琐碎可以打动她。没想到我错了，还没能向她告白，她就告诉我说她有女朋友了。我真是太以为是了，我不可能用我的友谊绑架她一辈子，我没有理由给她的幸福判下无期徒刑，」

 

「不过值得庆幸的是，她不知道我暗恋着她，至少就不会从她身边被推开，我还是她的好朋友呢…」

 

文星伊回过头看着安惠真，面无表情的样子让她觉得自己好像在照镜子，她想开口却欲言又止。安惠真若无其事地又盯着后退的行道树，披散的刘海遮住了她的侧脸，文星伊看不清她的表情，沉默了良久还是说了出口，「其实我们同病相怜呢，我也失恋了，就在刚刚，我喜欢的好朋友领着她的恋人在我面前狠狠地撒了把狗粮，我还口是心非地祝福她们俩呢…」

 

影视剧里的爱情总是量变到质变，可影视剧往往只会把成功的个例剖析给观众看，毕竟没有人会想关注背后那些失败惨案。文星伊太天真，她以为真爱无需说出口，只需一点点积累就能改变她们之间的状态。

 

西西弗斯因绑架死神被判逐出到地狱那边，在那里，他每天要把一块沉重的大石头推到非常陡的山上，然后朝边上迈一步出去。再眼看着这个大石头滚到山脚下面，西西弗斯要永远地，并且没有任何希望地重复着这个毫无意义的动作。他是没有任何选择的，他的惟一选择就是那块石头与那座陡山。

 

文星伊，安惠真，都跟西西弗斯一样呢。

 

安惠真瞠目结舌地看着文星伊，她大概是没想到缘分可以让两个相同遭遇的人相遇，她恍惚得不知道该说什么安慰文星伊比较好，因为她连自己的问题也解决不了。

 

「真讽刺，心里话不敢跟至亲说，一肚子苦水倒是全倾诉给了你这个萍水相逢的陌生人呢…」文星伊苦笑了一声，不过跟陌生人说真心话是丝毫不需多余顾虑的必要，反正再见以后也就再也不见了。

「陌生人？文星伊，你这样说我倒是有点心寒了，我不是说过以后我还要过来正式地好好向你道谢嘛。」安惠真半开玩笑随性地拍了一下文星伊地手臂。

 

文星伊噗嗤笑了一声，两人便都再没说多话。文星伊害羞地用余光瞥了一眼安惠真，她闭着眼仰头靠在椅垫上，文星伊知道她没有睡着，她猜测安惠真不希望自己眼神里的脆弱被任何人察觉，也许是她想多了，或许纯粹只是窗外千篇一律的景色让安惠真感到厌烦罢了。文星伊索性也就没管太多，靠在座椅上小憩。

 

出租车打印小票的声音有规律地震动着，安惠真睁开惺忪的睡眼向司机付了车费，柔声叫醒了文星伊一同下了车。

 

大概是是因为不知目的地在哪里，两人并肩才刚走了没一会，文星伊就感觉自己跋涉了很久。安惠真大概是受不了两人尴尬的氛围，贴心地找了个话碴，「没多远就要到我家了。」

 

文星伊环顾了四处林立的建筑，保安亭里的大叔腰杆在夜里依旧挺得笔直，文星伊回想起安惠真说自己回家的夜路很危险，看这地段，周围物业管理透露出一股富人的味道。明明就安全得不得了。

 

估摸着是经过了十分钟的路程，文星伊已经跟着安惠真走到了公寓门口，安惠真倒是低着头从包里慌乱地翻找着钥匙，继而又真挚地对上文星伊的眸，手上一心二地开着锁一边说，「文星伊，我想冒昧地问你一句：你愿意跟我上床吗？」

 

安惠真已开门走进了玄关换上了拖鞋，手倚在门框静静地等待着眼前人的回答。文星伊低头思索了很久，倒不是理智的思考此刻要不要像个洒脱的yolo族一样活在当下来一场刺激的ONS，反而是自己跟金容仙过去甜蜜的回忆此刻像放电影一样早脑海里浮现，她总感觉如果答应了自己好像背叛了什么。可直到回忆起今天金容仙跟丁辉人恩爱的那一帧，文星伊猛地抬起了头。

 

「我愿意。」

 

安惠真多话没有说地领着文星伊走进了卧室，床上堆着的文件散落得乱七八糟的，不过安惠真将它们粗略堆在床头柜上，全程整理的时间没有超过五秒钟。安惠真迫不及待地脱下了身上的裙子，成年人的性爱没有那么多你来我往的害羞推搡，优美胴体暴露在空气中，安惠真便饥渴地让开了文星伊的上衣，用力把她扑在柔软的床上，还未染上体温的床单凉得文星伊的肩膀上的毛孔颤栗起来。

 

安惠真借着手肘的支点一个用力，旋转着让文星伊撑在了自己的身上。文星伊的身体散发着一种禁欲的美，分明的锁骨线条，白皙的肌肤让安惠真想起来丁辉人画室里头那些女神的石膏雕塑，她抬起下巴朝身上的文星伊吐着热气，戏谑地挑逗着她，「调酒师大人，你先来吧，看你这细胳膊细腿的，要是我先攻的话你到时候肯定都没力气服侍我了，那我太亏了。」

 

文星伊感觉自己不屑的白眼几乎都要翻到了视网膜的尽头，「安惠真小姐你这样挑衅我等会是要后悔的，不过你这么说，我等会到是要看看你的技术怎么样。」文星伊骨节分明的手覆上了安惠真的浑圆，文星伊的清瘦使她需要用十分轻柔力度才不会让骨头硌着安惠真，手指轻柔地揉捏着胸前的挺立，又突然用力一捏，安惠真吃疼地惊呼了一声。

 

文星伊的手来到了安惠真那深幽之地，贴心的安惠真早已替她省去了脱内裤的步骤，蜻蜓点水般地在周围落下一个个吻，刺激着她的敏感神经。安惠真是一个很聪明的人呢，保持神秘，保持距离，保持阈值一直很低，因为在没有那么多爱可以损耗的时候，至少还能于春宵一刻换来性爱的快乐。

 

文星伊用膝盖顶开安惠真的双腿，抚摸安惠真肉体的时候，不得不说她的身材真的很好，肩胛骨显露出优雅的形状，随着脊柱一路下滑触碰到腰窝，安惠真闷哼了一声。安惠真细碎的喘息的确给了文星伊鼓舞，不过在她看来这是远远不够的，沿着安惠真挺翘的臀使坏地时而拍打，时而揉搓，然后又向前沿路返回到那隐秘的私处，划着圈挑逗着粉嫩的花蒂。

 

「安惠真，我操你的时候你的性幻想对象是不是你那个好朋友？你等会是不是会放浪地叫出她的名字？」

 

「能不能别提她！她已经让我够烦躁的了，我做爱的时候还得想着她？」安惠真使劲将身上的文星伊向自己的躯体压近，发出欲求不满的信号，「少说这么多骚话，你可不可以快点进来，啊！」反应速度极快的文星伊已接收到指令遍粗暴地捅进两根手指，让安惠真应激地尖叫出来。

 

手指被安惠真的下体裹得湿热，手上的动作也逐渐从轻柔缓慢变得猛烈起来，文星伊一边咬着安惠真光滑的香肩，一边勤奋地在甬道中抽送着，潮湿的爱液逐渐顺着洞口溢在床单上，双腿每一次不小心摩擦到顺滑的液体是身体都不禁颤抖起来。

 

「文星伊…你的手指移动一下…你找一下那个点…」安惠真绷起脚尖，沟在文星伊的腿上，一边发出龌龊的呻吟，她忍耐不住地碰了碰文星伊的手。

 

文星伊没有耐心地胡乱在安惠真身体里抓挠了几下，终于寻找到那个仿佛在捉迷藏的凸起，一边用舌头舔舐着趾骨，另一手掌按压在安惠真的小腹，然后突然再探入第三指。文星伊又以大拇指指腹轻轻的在外阴部以划圈圈按摩，指节在外面上下移动，又灵活地按顺时针环绕着，稍微施点压力。体内的手也不忘推磨着凸起，安惠真的呜咽声也渐渐变得更加响亮，一声声变成害臊又奇怪的音调。

 

文星伊加快了手速，像被上了发条的引擎一般，此刻她们就是亚当和夏娃？不。文星伊才懒得去体会神话里的感觉，她只觉得性爱和调酒都是一样刺激，混合交融，冰火两重天。安惠真尖叫一声，整个身体的肌肉都收缩起来，潮湿的液体喷涌而出，在文星伊的手上流了一滩，无助地盘上文星伊的胸部，大口地喘着粗气。

 

「现在轮到我了，矜持什么的都抛掉吧。」前一秒安惠真还勾人地含着文星伊的耳垂，下一刻就从文星伊的身下钻出来，灵活地从柜子里拿出绳子，「星，这种你不介意吧？」

 

文星伊点点头挑眉以示接受，得到批准的安惠真迅速地将文星伊在床头绑成维特鲁威人一样，圣安德鲁十字架式的姿势让文星伊一览无余地坦诚相待，安惠真满足又腹黑地上扬着嘴角，文星伊在吧台调酒那个冷漠帅气的形象，跟现在这副乖巧的像是任人鱼肉宰割的绵羊相比，可以说是大相径庭了。

 

安惠真从文星伊的脖颈如细雨般落下缠绵的吻，然后沿着她优美的下颌线轻舔，直到嘴唇来到耳际时停留下来，朦胧的热气惹得文星伊轻颤，「我的乖女孩，没有我的允许，你不许高潮哦。」

 

安惠真两只手十分对称地肆虐着文星伊的白兔，她一边观摩着，穿上衣服的时候看起来是一马平川，在床上一丝不挂的时候倒看得出来，原来胸形还挺美的嘛。安惠真用力挤压着文星伊的胸部，两团肉在掌心里急速升温，文星伊上齿咬着下唇瓣，防止淫乱的声音从嘴边溢出，鼻孔依旧情不自禁地长呼着气。

 

安惠真默默在心里笑着：忍着吧，看这一副坐怀不乱柳下惠地样子，反正等会你也忍不住。

 

粗暴地将文星伊地双腿张开到更加羞耻的角度，安惠真亲吻着文星伊极细的踝关节，文星伊一瞬间忘记了四肢的束缚又在空中挣扎了一会，与绳摩擦得手腕生疼得火辣辣的，安惠真把文星伊的大腿扛在肩上，窸窣抚摸的手法让文星伊怀疑她的职业是电台主持人，调皮的那双手在私处徘徊始终没有进一步行动，要不是被绑住了，文星伊现在一定会把安惠真暴打一顿。

 

看着文星伊胸口上下大幅度的起伏着，嘴里不停地喘着气，安惠真识相地进入了文星伊的身体，文星伊倒是没有尖叫，久等了的她而是享受地哼了一声，下肢往上一挺迎合着安惠真的动作，眼睛动情地眯成一条缝，像是吸了猫薄荷的猫咪一样。

 

文星伊感觉安惠真的前戏简直漫长得不得了，她把体重当作杠杆，抬起臀部自己上下摇晃起来，这曾经是她前女友在床上惯用的小伎俩，今天文星伊因为安惠真居然学以致用了。

 

安惠真看着文星伊那副欲求不满的样子于是正式开始猛冲起来，「星，记得我之前说过的，没有我的允许不可以高潮哟。」在人前衣冠楚楚的，一副性冷淡的世外高人一样，在床上倒是个衣冠禽兽，仿佛一只发了情的泰迪，果然禁欲太久不好啊！

 

「我…嗯…我想…」文星伊感觉下身有些湿热，自己好像吹起的气球，她也不清楚吹到什么程度会爆炸，唯一能做地只是一颤一颤地呜咽着，想到安惠真的命令，只好情不自禁地夹紧自己的双腿。

 

「想要什么？」安惠真使坏地讲手指抽出来，突如其来的空虚感让文星伊感觉有无数片羽毛在自己的肌肤上挑拨。

 

「想要你给我高潮…嗯…」

 

安惠真用力地一巴掌打在文星伊的屁股上，发出清脆的响声，留下潮红色的掌印，体内的手指像只湖水里优雅散步的天鹅，「那求我，求安惠真给你高潮。」

 

「嗯啊…求求你…惠真你让我高潮好不好…」

 

「好的，星星真乖。」安惠真为了奖励文星伊良好的表现，一手钳着文星伊的盆骨防止她乱动，一手在她身体里想直升机一样冲撞着，安惠真坚持健身的体力给文星伊带来禁果般美妙的盛宴，高速抽插让文星伊下体阵阵痉挛，双目时间失去焦点，澎湃的液体迸发出来，文星伊两腿紧紧地夹着安惠真的腰，脸上早已泛起桃色的红晕。

 

安惠真解开绳索，耐心地把被子盖在两人的身上，宠溺地任由文星伊在自己怀里小声地呜咽着，安惠真搂着文星伊的背，俯下头在文星伊耳边低语，「快点睡，今天累坏了。我明天还要早起上班，好好休息，等我明天出门的时候，你也得跟着我一起离开我家了。」

 

「嗯，好。晚安。」


	2. Rapper Line｜Angel Shot（二）

生活糟糕透了，但日子照样过。

 

那晚的一夜情过后文星伊就决定要走出痛苦，有谁敢说一个失恋的单身狗还不能出去宣泄自己那该死的懦弱劲呢？水乳交融过后的，依旧是一成不变毫无高低起伏的无聊人生。

 

文星伊觉得自己已经不爱金容仙了，至少她无法容忍自己再去爱一个已经有女朋友的金容仙。不过文星伊对金容仙的感情就像拔牙，她以为拔掉是一种解脱，但舌头总会不由自主地往那个空空的牙洞里舔。文星伊对金容仙的依恋藕断丝连，想要放弃又不轻易地容许外人走进。

 

虽然文星伊一直坚持爱情对她来说可有可无，反而独身的孤独能让她安然地当一名单身贵族。可金容仙不那样认为，每天大白天打不通文星伊的电话，要到了正午才能收到她起床后短讯的回应，多次劝说还依旧只点同样几家的外卖，整天就是家、酒吧和家这种三点一线的生活。做老板的人怎么可以活得这么丧？

 

所以金容仙强烈要求说文星伊去见见丁辉人一个认识了很多年的一个好朋友想介绍她俩认识认识，长篇大论地跟文星伊介绍说对方是个学历很高的律师，说她所在的律师事务所也会给予四大保险的待遇，还说些丁辉人那位好朋友收入很可观很有思想个性之类的话。

 

当文星伊质问金容仙是不是在给她安排相亲的时候，金容仙嘴上一口一个不是不是，可那坚定的眼神告诉她，「我家辉妮的好朋友，你敢不去赴约你就死定了。」

 

文星伊还是去了。她自己也说不清到底是不是真的不再喜欢金容仙了，因为自己就这么宠溺地答应了金容仙的要求，当然也有可能是她自己不甘心自己多年的暗恋就这样不了了之吧。相亲就相亲，反正也没有过必须跟相亲对象修成正果的恶毒规定。文星伊估计了一下约定的时间，提早了二十分钟出发，她不可以迟到，这种给金容仙丢面子事情是不被允许的。

 

文星伊提前到达了西餐厅，整个店面的装潢不算奢靡但也透露出一股贵价的气息，稍许阴暗的环境里，精致吊灯的光在柜台上整齐排列的玻璃酒杯上一层层地反射出暖黄色的光，伴随着刀叉与陶瓷餐盘清脆碰撞的声音，乐队还弹奏着降E大调夜曲。文星伊很喜欢这种略带优雅的小情调，不过诸如肖邦、李斯特的这类作品，她是无法要求自己的员工在店里演奏的，那种让客人在店里感性满满然后瘫着不走的音乐会降低她酒吧的工作效率。

 

虽说时间还不算太晚，不过店里的人气已经开始上升来，服务生领着文星伊穿过了狭长的走道，来到的一个纱帘敞开的靠窗双人卡座，小空间旁的落地窗可以在这夜幕降临之时很好的将市中心的璀璨夜景尽收眼底。

 

令文星伊意想不到的是，丁辉人的朋友居然已经比她先到一步，浓密蓬松的黑色卷发搭在肩上，勃艮第红的连衣长裙也十分应景，深黑色尖头高跟上的细绑带将视线吸引在纤细的脚踝上。这个背影，很优雅，也很眼熟。

 

「嗨，你终于来了，我的星伊，」文星伊才刚刚将手包安置在座位上，还没来的及好生坐下，一看到对面的女人就惊得舍桥不下。安惠真的打扮真是从没有让人失望过，远看倒是有模有样的，没想到她真是穿内衣的时候就不穿衣服，这回穿了衣服就不穿内衣。灯光的原因，安惠真似乎并没有注意文星伊羞红了的脸，而继续直勾勾地盯着她道，「你知道吗，我都没转过身来，光听脚步声我就认出来是你。」

 

文星伊接过了菜单，礼貌性地朝服务生微笑了一下，然后保守地扯了扯安惠真身边的布帘，生怕周围经过路人的眼神会在安惠真身上流连。文星伊心不在焉地点了服务生推荐的销量最火的牛排，三下两下选了个普通得不能再普通的凯撒沙拉和土豆蛤蜊浓汤，那位训练有素的服务生也快速地点好了单，还十分贴心地从外边把两边的帘子都收在了一起。

 

「安惠真？」文星伊涨的满脸通红，好像有很多的话要说，安惠真噗嗤的笑了一声，猜也猜得到大概就是怎么会是你的那类问题。文星伊看着安惠真那副嘲笑自己的邪魅模样有些气急败坏，憋了半天才尴尬的挤出几个字，「原来丁辉人那个好朋友就是你啊！你…居然是个律师？」

 

「对面那栋大高楼，二十二层都是我们的律师事务所。」安惠真抬起修长的手朝窗户的外边一指，文星伊顺着方向看见那玻璃反射着城市灯火的大厦，果然是个在有钱公司上班的有钱上班族啊，安惠真撩人地朝文星伊挑了挑眉，「没错噢，欧尼，我们四个人里头，我大概是唯一一个不用亲自缴国民年金、工伤保险那些之类的人吧。」

 

文星伊有些不自然地将捋在耳后的头发又放了下来，想到等会上菜以后不方便进食有捋了回去，最后还是好奇地开了口，「那个…我还以为那一次之后我们就不会再见面了…」这次的相约，该不会是安惠真的预谋吧？

 

「之前在酒吧看见辉人跟她那容仙欧尼腻在吧台的时候，我就注意到你了。文星伊，你长得好漂亮，我想不注意到你都难！」安惠真说着又俯下身从桌下提起一个包装得十分精美的纸袋，小心翼翼地推到文星伊的面前，「你这么一说倒是提醒了我，我之前说过要好好感谢你的。喏，送你的。」

 

文星伊从袋口看见那暗色的容器就有种不对劲的预感，直到完完整整地把整个葡萄酒瓶身轻轻地托出来，果不其然，安惠真永远不会在让文星伊震惊的这件事情上失败，「安…安惠真…10年拉塔西酒庄的罗曼尼康帝，这怕不是要六千多欧吧！你们从事法律的人都如此富有的吗？」

 

「星伊欧尼呀，我不过是一个小律师而已，就算再有钱能有您这个当老板的有钱吗！」安惠真睡到一半喝了一口柠檬水，现在对文星伊来说，安惠真随便喝一口水也能给她一种昂贵的错觉，「欧尼，要不是上次你出手相救，我指不定都被不知道哪个男士上了呢？我其实也不太懂这些酒之类的，感觉你这种开酒吧的人会喜欢品品酒，为了博美人欢心我还上网查了还一会资料呢！六千欧确实贵，不过难不成我的身体连六千欧还不值么？」

 

服务生悄无声息地上了才，一步步向桌上安放盘子的举动一时打断了文星伊想要反驳的念头，等男人不动声色地退去以后，文星伊终于准备安心地切着盘里的牛排。

 

文星伊点牛排向来偏爱五分熟五分熟的，熟度至多也不会超过medium well，文星伊喜欢金属刀刃花开焦面的一瞬间溢出殷红的肌红蛋白，然后在口腔中绽放出层次丰富的鲜嫩感，全熟在她看来就是种烧焦了的烹调手法。

 

直到文星伊不经意瞥见安惠真豪迈的搅拌了两下盘里的鞑靼生牛肉沙司，果然安惠真一定会是独一无二的。

 

「原来你喜欢的那个好朋友就是丁辉人喔。」今天弄清安惠真身份的文星伊不再像第一晚那样尴尬，至少现在两人之间有了谈资。

 

「是啊，那个大艺术家！当了这么多年的好朋友，我看她画了很多那些难懂的色彩横飞的油画，她差不多成了陶冶我审美的老师，还谦虚说什么自己不是艺术家，不过是个艺术匠而已…」安惠真舀起一口生菜中和腥味，「除了临摹达文西的人像以外她就没画过人，就连我也没有。她说人像她画不好，狗屁，看到她画金容仙的时候我什么都懂了。」

 

我的所爱在山腰，想去寻她山太高，低头无法泪沾袍。我的所爱在闹市，想去寻她人拥挤，仰头无法泪沾耳。我的所爱在河滨，想去寻她河水深，外头无法泪沾襟。

 

「算了算了，丁辉人配不上我，无所谓啦。」安惠真满不在意地一笑，文星伊看着有些心疼，任何被这个世界玩弄的人，都假装玩世不恭，她看得出来安惠真在故作坚强。

 

「听着安惠真，虽然我不得不承认那天跟你上床，为了发泄是很重要的一个因素，我想忘记金容仙，我希望我真的就只是她的朋友而已，」文星伊此刻深情变得有些严肃，她停下了手下的勺，抬起头看着安惠真的眼睛，「我也不知道我为什么要告诉你这个：我不是那种会去约炮的人，我从没有跟我的女友以外的人做过，你是第一个。」

 

「不知道原因也没关系，不过文星伊，我很感谢你能告诉我这些，这是我今天听到的话里最让我开心的一句了。什么金容仙丁辉人，今晚是我们俩的约会，不聊我们，聊她们。」

 

文星伊是个有些认生的人，准确的说是闷骚，此刻她能跟安惠真相谈甚欢时间很难得的事情。文星伊刚很敬佩安惠真从学生一直到工作一路的学霸能力，虽然丁辉人配不上她只是句玩笑话，不过安惠真确实很优秀。安惠真倒是挺谦虚，对于高学历的资质只是一笑而过，自嘲说那些都是应试时花了些心思考出来的而已。她们不知不觉就聊了很多，聊到文星伊初学摇酒对饮品口感分辨上的困难，聊到安惠真从业以来遇到的奇葩案件，撩到这一餐的菜都烹饪得十分出彩，即便人在心情好的状态下看什么都是顺眼的，总之她们没有聊到丁辉人和金容仙。

 

安惠真很幽默，文星伊刚想说这次晚餐不好意思让她破费，不能让她肚子买单的时候，安惠真死皮赖脸，说得没心没肺，「星伊欧尼，这次我请客，下次轮到你请我。」每回都是这样自然地为下一次见面做好铺垫。

 

用餐过后，总是是文星伊再三拒绝，安惠真也誓死维护自己的淑女风度，坚持要开车送文星伊回家。车上载着文星伊，安惠真驾驶得十分认真，文星伊悄悄的瞥了一眼，她一会而看看马路上的指示牌，一边留心抱着人工智能的导航语音。文星伊有些欣喜，她才见安惠真两面，她就看到了安惠真的好多面，安惠真性感的一面，安惠真颓靡的一面，安惠真知性的一面…还有她现在专注的一面。

 

抵达了目的地，充满节奏的嘀嗒的倒车声也停止，安惠真终于把车推至了P档。文星伊迟迟攥着安全带有些舍不得松手，看着左边的女人低眸脱下拖鞋静静地换上黑色高跟，鹅黄色的车内照明使安惠真看起来更加明艳不可方物，手腕上体温使香水的后调也物尽其用地挥发出来，似乎还有着某种催情的效果。

 

「安惠真，你要不要…去我家坐坐？」

 

「真感激你的邀请，这是今晚让我第二开心的话。」


End file.
